Monkey D Mikan Goes to the Past
by harvestmooneve
Summary: Monkey D. Mikan has her reasons for going to the past, but can the high-strung, bubbly young girl keep enough secrets about the future without ruining everything. Somehow, she winds up at a point erased in Straw Hat history - Arlong Park. Why has no one ever told her that Nami left the crew? Whatever she does, she'll be stuck there for a year! Sequel to Surprises LuffyNami


**A/N: Don't get mad, please. I'm starting the sequel before I finish Surprises, but I felt guilty for not posting anything related to the series for the past month. This is a pretty straightforward plot, and hopefully, it will be a lot of fun for me to write and a lot of fun for you to read.**

* * *

 **Magical Girl Monkey D. Mikan**

A girl, seven years of age, dressed in a black tuxedo sat on a small getaway boat with Luffy, Sanji, and Yosaku - Zoro's old friend. They had recently left the Baratie and adopted Sanji as the chef of the Straw Hat Pirates. They set sail to chase Nami after she stole the Going Merry.

Mikan, the girl, knew a lot about the past, but perhaps, her dear, pirate family spared some of the gritty details when they explained their adventures. No one told her that their navigator abandoned them. As a Monkey, she chased, followed and breathed chaos, so naturally, she had landed in a turbulent point in history. The action packed half hour left her speechless - Zoro challenged the Mihawk; Luffy beat that gold pirate; Usopp helped Zoro and left to find Nami; Nami abandoned everyone!

With witnessing the inspirational scenes, Mikan could not hold her tears. "Everybody looked like superheroes," she sobbed. "Why did Nami leave? Is Zoro going to be okay? Did Usopp save him?"

Yosaku cried as well over the heroism of his dear friend. He nodded, "Zoro's gonna be fine, kid. A scuffle wouldn't send him to the grave that easy."

Luffy did not care for crybabies. They got in the way of his fun, and everyone always expected him to share with them. The only reason that girl came along was because she leaped on the ship before he could stop her. Although he was slightly impressed by how she jumped into the action, he still wanted her gone. "I'm not going to the Grand Line without my navigator. I'll get Nami back no matter what," he explained to no one in particular.

"Nami is who you should worry about. She's in trouble if she is with who I think she's with," said Yosaku with a deep frown.

"Trouble?" whined Mikan.

The newfound cook, Sanji wondered how that girl managed to save Gin by stabbing him. She must have obtained an antidote, but her petite size and wide, innocent eyes indicated that she was a little too young and too simple to be a doctor. Regardless, he would respect her like a princess - as he did with any other young woman. "Who's hungry?" he inquired with a smile.

Luffy and Mikan cheered, "I am!" That was enough to distract them.

In an attempt to push the urgency of the situation, Yosaku continued, "You don't have enough crewmates to go to the Grand Line, Luffy. There are guys like the Seven Warlords - Hawkeye was one of them, and he's the strongest swordsman in the world. Then, there's fishman named Jinbei. He released a terror into the East Blue."

Mikan knew that name. She stood up and clenched her teeth. "Jinbei wouldn't do something like that," she shouted. "He's a good guy, so don't talk about him like he's evil."

"He's the one who released Arlong here," Yosaku meekly said. That girl may have been young, but she had a way of asserting herself in their predicament.

"There's gotta be another reason," she frowned.

Unphased by the threat nor the tension of the situation, Luffy pondered what a fishman would look like, so he brainstormed by drawing some ideas in his notebook. "Hm. Do they look like this?" he asked the group as he held up a picture of a fish with legs and arms.

Mikan laughed, "No! They look totally different."

Sanji ever so slightly blushed and stared out across the ocean. "I wonder if Nami is secretly a majestic mermaid," he mused aloud.

In his sketchpad, Luffy drew a picture of a fish with arms, legs, and hair! "Then, she probably looks like this," smiled the captain.

"Papa, she's not a mermaid!" Mikan complained. Then, she promptly covered her mouth. "Oh, I wasn't supposed to say that." Someone told her to be careful what she said in the past, but Monkeys weren't good at keeping secrets.

"What?" shouted Yosaku and Sanji.

Luffy tilted his head and frowned, "Papa? I don't know you." His tone wasn't one of disgust. He didn't understand why that girl called him that.

Turning down the fire on the small stove, Sanji stomped over to Luffy. "You know ladies don't always tell when some random man knocks them up," he growled before he lit a cigarette. If the blond haired cook ever fathered a kid, he would hope that the woman would tell him. Once he guessed the girl was at least five or six, he narrowed his eyes. "How old are you, Luffy?"

The captain continued to doodle. He glanced at the fingers on his left hand and feet. "Oh, yeah, I'm 17. Makino said I couldn't leave until I turned 17, so that's how old I am. I think," he grinned.

Yosaku politely asked the little girl, "H-How old are you?"

"I'm Magical Girl Monkey D. Mikan, I'm seven years old," she smiled with her hands clasped behind her back.

"That's not possible! There's no way you were with a girl when you were 10! You've gotta be a virgin," Sanji huffed as smoke fumed from his nostrils.

Luffy frowned and picked his nose, "A girl? Bird gin? What are you talking about? That's not my kid." Now, Luffy couldn't remember much about where kids came from, but he figured that someone would've told him. "We were talking about fishmen."

Enough was enough. Luffy's indifference saddened Mikan and pierced her heart. Her father was never cold to her like this Luffy was, so was this truly the past? Even Sanji would have called her Mi-chan, but he had not once referred to her by name. Water at the corners of her eyes, she declared, "You're the best fighter I know. You love your Nakama and Mommy and me. You never let anybody hurt me, but you taught me how to fight just in case. Everybody did. I know that because I'm from the future!"

The captain's ears twitched. "The future? Are there robots?" he questioned with a twinkle in his eyes.

Sanji and Yosaku somehow bought that reasoning quicker than when she announced the identity of her father. After all, she came out of nowhere with magic. Maybe one day Luffy would have special relations with a woman, but no anytime soon.

"Yeah, Franky's a robot man."

Luffy smiled and laughed, "Okay, well, if you're from the future, then that makes sense. I don't wanna hear what happens, though, so don't tell me. I like adventure. If you tell me what happens, then it won't be a surprise."

"Mikan, who's your mother?" Sanji immediately queried. Honestly, he had a difficult time believing that Luffy would ever be lucky enough with any woman in the universe.

The young girl sucked her lips in so that she did not disappoint her father by spilling any more secrets. Then, she remembered her true goal for traveling to the past. "Papa, you can't eat my huge, chocolate birthday cake. Sanji made it especially for me, and you ate it all!" she demanded.

"Uh, okay," Luffy agreed. He laughed.

Mikan was stuck there for another year, but at least she did what she came there to do.

* * *

As they crash landed somewhere near Coco Village, Luffy was the one who held onto Mikan as he cheered on the way to their destination. She didn't cry at all, either! In fact, she happily rode along. Maybe she wasn't a crybaby all the time.

The shattered boat sent planks asunder and nearly injured Zoro, but of course, he could get quickly recover. "What the hell are you guys doing?" bellowed Zoro as he rubbed his bloody head.

Mikan screamed, "Ah! Zoro-nii, why is your head all bloody?"

Zoro grunted, "You guys crashed into me." Why did that kid know his name? He remembered briefly seeing her at the Baratie, so he was surprised that she stuck around until then.

"We're here to get Nami back. Where's everybody?" Luffy asked as he brushed the dirt from his clothes

"I need to get to Usopp. Arlong has him!" tersely explained the swordsman. "He's gonna kill him."

Before anyone had a chance to react, Johnny - the sword wielder with tan skin and sunglasses shouted in the distance, "Usopp's dead. You're too late. Nami killed him!" Sweat cascaded down his face as he expended all of his breath.

The dark-haired girl's eyes water yet again. "Nami would never kill Usopp," cried were friends who ventured through the Grand Line together. He played lots of pranks, so maybe that's why Johnny thought he was dead. Maybe he was just playing dead. Should she say something? Luffy didn't want to know about the future, and what if this moment made them closer friends?

They were friends who ventured through the Grand Line together. Maybe she landed in a timeline where Nami was evil. He played lots of pranks, so maybe that's why Johnny thought he was dead. Maybe he was just playing dead. Should she say something? Luffy didn't want to know about the future, and what if this moment made them closer friends?

Instead, the group of young men jumped at that news - their crewmate committed mutiny. Well, they all did except for Luffy. His jump was more of a lunge towards Johnny who declared such slander. "Take that back! Nami's our Nakama. She wouldn't kill Usopp," he scowled as he threw punches at the man he pinned down.

"Nakama?" repeated a feminine voice that emerged from down the lane. Nami crossed her arms, turned her nose up, and icily scoffed. "Don't make me laugh! Losers like you aren't even real pirates."

Mikan had to wonder if the timeline she landed in had an evil Nami instead of the one she knew. She trembled and walked over to her father to try to stop him from beating Johnny, but he stopped on his own.

The blond cook sang, "Nami-swan! Come back to me. We miss you - I miss you. You remember me, right?" He ecstatically waved at the young woman.

Zoro interjected, "Can you cut it out? You're complicating things."

"Love is a hurricane, Zoro. It comes at you fast and changes everything," Sanji yelled in response.

Love? Mikan blinked. Who was in love?

Johnny pointed at Nami. He had apparently not learned his lesson. "That woman is a witch! She joined the Arlong Pirates for treasure. She was just using you guys."

Nami taunted through her wry tone, "So what? You want to kill me?" When Johnny didn't respond, she continued, "Arlong's pissed because stupid Zoro had to mess with our men. You guys might be big and strong, but you're no match for Arlong."

Matter of factly, Zoro sighed, "Whatever. Where's Usopp?"

"I killed him," she responded without any hint of emotion in her straight face.

"Cut the crap!" Zoro immediately jumped at Nami, but Sanji blocked him. They commenced arguing.

Mikan needed to do something. Maybe she already messed things up because she never knew anything about Nami leaving, so she shouted, "Stop fighting! Nami's lying. She loves you guys." How did she manage to smile despite her distress?

The orange haired woman ran her fingers through her hair and flashed a venomous smirk, "I don't know you, kid, but you're just as dense as the rest of them. You guys need to get off of my turf if you know what's good for you. By now, you should know that I was only using you for your gold, and I already took all of that, so I'm through with you."

Grabbing her lone dagger, Mikan wondered if this woman was an imposter. "Who," she gulped as she drew her weapon, "Who are you? Give us back Nami."

Luffy fell back to the ground.

Was that Conqueror's Haki? The real Nami couldn't use something like that. Mikan grimaced and lowered her head. "You're not Nami, are you?" Mikan shrieked.

"Goodnight, I'm taking a nap. Those fish guys don't scare me," yawned Luffy as he closed his eyes.

Nami yelled, "Fine, die, then. See if I care!" Her voice trembled as she shouted. A cold sweat developed on her palms as she felt the fates of the Straw Hats slip away. Those fools would throw away their lives for nothing.

For a seven-year-old Mikan, the callous attitudes of the Straw Hats were a little too much to bear, but maybe this was too grave of a memory to recall like they reminisced about other shenanigans. Once Nami left, Mikan got on her knees next to her father and grabbed her head. "You have to go after her, Papa. If you care about her, you have to do something. That's what Nakama do."

Instead of responding, Luffy loudly snored.

"Are you sleeping? You dummy!" she yelled and picked him up to shake him.

Yosaku and Johnny left. Then, Zoro and Sanji continued their fight. (Or, they started a new scuffle.) Mikan continued to wake her father up so that he could get their crew back together.

Their afro-headed sniper came running down the road and somehow ended up in the middle of Zoro and Sanji's crossfire. He fell to the ground with blood covering his face. That sniper was Usopp!

"Usopp-nii!" cheered Mikan.

Luffy jumped up from his slumber when he heard Usopp's voice. "Usopp?" he called. "Did Nami do this to you?" When he checked on his friend, he picked up his limp body to shake him a few times.

"No, she saved me," explained Usopp after he recovered. He told everyone that Nami stabbed herself instead of stabbing him, so she must have had ulterior motives for being part of Arlong's crew.

The news raised Mikan's spirits. She knew that Nami was a good person. "I knew it!" celebrated the girl.

A purple haired woman cruised down the road and approached the group of pirates. "You'll never defeat Arlong," she said, "I'll tell you the story, but you have to leave. Forget everything you saw, too."

"N-Nojiko," cried Mikan. She ran up to the familiar face. "I'm Mikan." The girl furrowed her eyebrows and flashed her trembling smile, for the situation of introducing herself to Nojiko wrung her heart. All of the memories she shared with the young woman were lost in time.

Nojiko smiled and placed her hand on the child's head. Turning to the men, she scolded, "You have some nerve bringing a kid with you on your pirating. She should be with her parents."

Luffy matter-of-factly stated, "I don't care about stories. I'm not interested in her past." He meandered in a direction to his liking.

With a sigh, Sanji explained, "She jumped aboard our boat claiming that she's Luffy's daughter."

The woman's eyes widened. "That guy has a kid?" she asked to confirm and pointed back at the captain.

Usopp exclaimed, "What?! When did that happen?"

"I'm from the future!" grinned Mikan.

"Is that your Devil Fruit?" questioned Nojiko.

Mikan shook her head and ran off. "I have to catch Nami, and I have to tell Papa about Nami, too," she explained.

The black-haired girl remembered Nami's story. Bellemere sacrificed herself to pirates, and then, Nami and her village lived happily ever after until she left to be with the Straw Hat Pirates. No one talked about this Arlong guy and Nami betraying everyone.

* * *

Mikan whined, "Papa!" She chased the pirate captain down a dirt pathway. Where could he possibly be headed? When the young girl caught up to him, she jumped on his back and bit down on his cheek. "Papa!"

Unaffected by her plea, Luffy finally responded, "What?" Perhaps, he was deep in thought, but Luffy always announced everything that crossed his mind.

If Mikan had been on the ground, she would have stomped her feet when she said, "How come you didn't stay and listen to the story? You care about your Nakama, right? You care about Nami!"

While Luffy said everything he thought, he did not always have the words to express how he felt. Somehow, he found those words and immediately sighed, "I'm here to get my navigator back. We're gonna beat the fish guys up because she's my Nakama - not because she's sad. I already know that." Pausing, he recalled the grim vibe her received from her earlier. "I don't need to hear some sad story to help her."

"A-Are you gonna rescue her?" she asked. Her father saved many princesses in his escapades, so maybe, this mission was no different. Her heart quickened. "Is Nami a princess? You're a superhero, Papa!" Mikan put her hands on her cheeks and grinned.

Luffy frowned, "I don't want to be a hero! Heroes have to share food."

Jumping off of the captain's back, Mikan ran ahead of him and stuck her tongue out. "Bleh!" taunted the kid as she hopped in place. "If you're not gonna do anything, then I'm gonna go storm!" With those last remarks, she ran off into the thick of the forest. If she recalled correctly, there was a shortcut to where Arlong must have been.

Under his breath, Luffy repeats with a grin, "Storm?" A brisk gust picks up behind him that displaces his hat, so he pushes it back into place. "Is she really my kid? She's nothin' like me." He lets out a small chuckle as he continues on his journey.

Of course, Mikan lost track of the places she had been and the places she had not. She was not as bad as Zoro. Following directions was a lot easier for, but she was still a child - Luffy's child. Naturally, she followed her gut; however, she thought her instinct would lead her to her destination by then. Flailing her arms in the air, she groaned, "Jeez! I need to get to Nami. She has to know that everybody still cares about her."

On top of everything, the girl's stomach growled. Sanji underestimated how much Luffy could eat, so she didn't get to eat as much as she would have liked.

Mikan spotted a small bunch of Mikan bushes, and she sighed with a single tear in the corner of her eye, "I want to eat other stuff, but I guess I gotta eat that." She plucked several orange fruits and ate them as she did. Over time, she became tired of being around citrus fruits. Once she caught sight of the small cottage, she grinned. "That house! I remember it. It's Nojiko-nee's!"

Unfortunately, when she entered the house, no one sat in the toppled-over chair and no one lied in the disheveled bed. No one was there! And by the sight of the strewn about blankets and the upside down table, Nami was in trouble. Mikan stuffed her face with a small variety food from the nearly empty fridge and dropped the fruits on the floor before she charged out of the house.

* * *

This time, she quickly darted through the small woods, yet her heart raced faster than her feet. The sweat that slid down her silky black hair fell to her face. Then, when she spotted Nami knelt down on the ground with blood pouring down her arm, she screamed, "Mama!" Tears burst from her eyes onto the dirt road.

Nami glanced over her shoulder, for she only heard a blubbering shriek in the distance with no discernable words. When she saw that the source was only the girl from earlier, she returned to her thoughts. Pressing down on the Straw Hat that sat on her head, she blinked up to the sky. Her chest remained tight since the members of the Straw Hat left her moments before. For the first time, she could truly trust them.

Mikan discovered that Nami had lied to her in the future - the scar on her shoulder was not from a fall down a cliff. That could not have been the reason. The young girl tremored as she placed her small fingers no the brim of Luffy's straw hat. "Who did this to you?" she asked. Could Luffy have hurt her for leaving the crew?

"I did," Nami responded with no trace of emotion in her voice and no feeling behind her brown eyes. She stared down the road where everyone had left.

The young girl did not sense her mother's soul, and she wept at its absence. "No," she whispered, "Why did you lie?" The scar on Nami's shoulder was from self-mutilation. Anger stewed in her gut and heated her entire body. She needed an outlet, and that could only be one person.

If Nami had been in a better state of mind, she would have asked, "Who are you?" However, she had no time to spend with a crying stowaway. Any other time, she would have offered more comfort, but she needed to leave. "I'm sorry, kid. I need to go catch up with those guys." Before she ran off, she placed a warm hand on the girl's shoulder. "Don't worry. They're going to save everyone. They're the only ones that can do it," she assured the girl.

Mikan's tears slowly dried, and she wiped her face and any other moisture from her face. The warmth from her mother had considerably calmed her. As she watched the orange-haired woman trail off down the road, she took a deep breath.

Out of all the stories, books and newspapers, she finally remembered something from her mother's stories. After Sanji joined and before they left for the Grand Line, Nami fell in love with Luffy. That must have happened today. When Nami and Luffy got into their arguments and fights, Robin always told her not to stop them because they were falling deeper in love with each other.

But for this event, Nami must have been somewhat ashamed for leaving later on. Even though everyone understood, she must not have wanted to tell Mikan about it.

Nonetheless, Mikan could not stand idly by and watch anyone else get hurt. She must have been able to help without ruining the moment where her parents fell in love.

* * *

 **A/N: If there was any confusion, then let me know. Hopefully, things will get cleared up as the story progresses, and hopefully, you know who Mikan's parents are by now.**


End file.
